Nem Freud Explica
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: A mente do telepata do Schwarz é algo que nem mesmo o grande pai da psicanálise poderia compreender. Nagi muito menos.


**N/A:** -acena- Olá para quem capotou por aqui! Bom, este é um one-shot simpático que foi feito esses dias (quando era para eu estar estudando para as provas, mas... Anh, deixa para lá, ninguém precisa saber XD). É uma tentiva de reunir Schuldig, Nagi e psicologia numa fanfic yaoi de WK. :3 E por que psicologia? Porque eu acho o estudo da mente humana fascinante e ninguém melhor para ser estudado que o Schu nesse quesito, ne?

Dedicado à **Evil Kitsune**, porque foi ela mesma quem encomedou este one-shot. n.n

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Nem Freud Explica**

* * *

Com as pernas sobre o braço do sofá e corpo esparramado sobre o mesmo móvel, Schuldig entortou a cabeça para a esquerda e deixou a mesma pendendo, sem se importar com o fato de que a imagem da televisão à sua frente na sala estava de cabeça para baixo.  
Seu longo cabelo laranja arrastava no chão conforme ele mascava os últimos butter toffees de Crawford que ele havia roubado candidamente do armário da cozinha. Entediado com o filme indiano que passava, talvez porque não conseguisse mais ler as legendas da sua nova posição, Schuldig se perguntou o que diabos havia acontecido com a TV a cabo; ela costumava ser muito divertida e cheia de programas que detinham sua atenção por mais de dez minutos.  
Usando o braço direito para trocar de canal com o controle remoto, o telepata quase se desequilibrou do sofá, engolindo os toffees no susto. Resmungando obscenidades em alemão, o homem de cabelos laranjas se endireitou no sofá, sentando novamente como alguém civilizado. Suspirando, ele trocou de canal, parando numa emissora italiana onde a garota que falava do tempo ia tirando a roupa conforme anunciava as máximas para os próximos dias.  
Chato. Schuldig já havia visto aquela baranga loira que provavelmente se achava a miss universo tirar o tailleur dela dúzias de vezes. Ainda com o mesmo olhar entediado no rosto, o dedo indicador dele pressionou um botão no controle remoto, fazendo a televisão sintonizar um documentário sobre diferentes espécies de rãs que habitavam a floresta amazônica.  
Grunhindo, o telepata se virou de barriga para baixo e enterrou o rosto numa das almofadas, desligando a televisão com o controle antes de atirar o mesmo para algum lugar; Farfarello iria adorar os restos mortais do pobre acessório da televisão para algum experimento bizarro mais tarde, Schuldig tinha certeza.  
O alemão ficou naquela posição no sofá, pensando no que ele possivelmente poderia fazer para se manter ocupado. O problema de morar com seus colegas de trabalho era que isso significava morar com Brad-filho-da-mãe-Crawford também, que nunca deixava entrar álcool ou maços de cigarro suficientes para saciar o desejo do telepata por ambos. No entanto, se sumisse um mísero caramelo da cozinha, o americano provavelmente iria mostrar o quão bom ele era quando perseguindo alguém na mira do seu revólver.  
Schuldig riu ao lembrar que ele havia acabado com os docinhos; pelo menos isso queria dizer que ele teria alguns momentos de diversão das boas quando Crawford descobrisse o pacote vazio no armário. Mas isso provavelmente iria demorar, já que o líder do Schwarz havia subido para seu escritório na noite anterior e não havia saído de lá desde então, fazendo sabe-se Deus o quê lá em cima. O telepata tinha certeza de que o precog conhecia cada traça que habitava suas estantes de livros pelo nome.  
Ou não. Crawford não era desses que gostava de dividir o seu espaço com qualquer tipo de criatura que respirasse. Isso provavelmente incluía as pobres traças.  
Já Farfarello, ao contrário de Crawford, passava a maior parte do seu tempo no seu quarto e tinha um grande apreço por criaturas vivas que tivessem sangue vermelho e quente. Muito sangue, de preferência. Da última vez que Schuldig entrara no quarto do irlandês para resgatar seu canivete suíço que havia sumido, o demônio residente do Schwarz estava redecorando seu quarto, pintando as paredes com... Vermelho sangue. Ou apenas sangue, julgando pelos restos de animais que o telepata viu dentro de uma gaiola em um dos cantos do quarto.  
Aliás, o Berserker do Schwarz havia roubado justamente a garrafa de aguardente da América do Sul que o alemão estivera guardando para um dia chato e sem graça como aquele. A bebida era aparentemente chamada "kashasa", e era necessária para tentar um novo tipo de atividade pertencente aos cultos satânicos; se Schuldig lembrava bem, o nome era "makumbaa", ou qualquer coisa semelhante, que além da aguardente requeria uma galinha preta. Essa o telepata de fato viu entrar na casa, mas jamais sair. Viva, pelo menos.  
Com isso, Farfarello havia terminado com a última garrafa de bebida decente da casa; até porque para Schuldig, água, chá gelado e achocolatado eram coisas para gente da idade de Nagi ou então menos. Falando no mascote da equipe, o alemão descobriu que não sabia o que ele estava fazendo no seu quarto, de modo que ele optou por descer seus escudos mentais e invadir a mente do japonês por alguns momentos.

_"... a libido amadurece nos indivíduos por meio da troca de seu objeto ou objetivo. Argumenta-se que os humanos nascem 'polimorficamente perversos', no sentido de que uma grande variedade de objetos possam ser uma fonte de prazer..."_

O alemão abriu um sorriso malicioso na sala. O jovem Nagi estava lendo sobre pornografia com palavras difíceis? É, fazia o estilo dele. Ainda surpreso porém agradavelmente entretido, Schuldig voltou para a mente do outro.

_"...Conforme as pessoas vão se desenvolvendo, também vão fixando-se sobre diferentes objetos específicos em distintas etapas: a etapa sádica, que começa quando um telepata sem mais o que fazer entra na sua mente e começa a atrapalhar seus pensamentos; a assassina, quando você se prepara para eliminá-lo..."  
"Hey, hey Nagikins! Eu só queria ouvir mais sobre o assunto. Estava interessante. E depois, você não tem idade para essas coisas. Ou experiência."  
"Schuldig. Você tem idéia sobre o quê eu estou lendo?"  
"Claro que sim. E sobre o que você está fazendo com a sua mão direita também."_

O telepata se virou de barriga para cima no sofá quando rir da sua posição anterior se mostrou uma tentativa de suicídio, já que ele não conseguia mais respirar enquanto gargalhava. Embora ele não estivesse no mesmo cômodo ou sequer no mesmo andar da casa que Nagi, ele conseguia ver o jeito que o sangue subia ao rosto do jovem japonês quando ele provocava o menor dos Schwarz. Não tinha preço.  
Forçando seu corpo a se sentar no sofá depois da risada longa, o telepata rumou para o corredor e por fim para as escadas, escalando os degraus para chegar ao quarto do japonês. Passando pelos aposentos de Farfarello no meio do caminho, Schuldig jurou ouvir algum tipo de música tribal tocando de fundo, mas ele não perdeu mais tempo por ali tentando adivinhar o que o mais insano de todos os membros do Schwarz fazia. Ao invés disso, retomou a conversa com Nagi enquanto entrava sorrateiramente pela porta do quarto do outro.

_"E então, o que estava lendo? A parte sem ilustrações do Kama Sutra?"_

- Isso é Freud, Schuldig. - o japonês replicou da sua posição, sem se mexer e já sabendo que o telepata estava ali dentro.  
Conforme o homem de cabelos laranjas se aproximava da escrivaninha onde Nagi mantinha seu precioso computador e onde ele também estava sentado, o japonês se limitou a mover o mouse e a clicar pelo site que visitava com a força dos seus poderes.  
- Freud? - o assassino de codenome Mastermind ecoou, apoiando seu queixo no ombro direito de Nagi e tendo sua face iluminada pelo azul pálido que a tela do monitor emitia, assim como acontecia com o outro.  
- Sigmund Freud, pai da psicanálise. - o adolescente explicou de um modo exasperado, rolando os olhos.  
- Mas claro, um alemão! Os alemães são os melhores. - exclamou o telepata enquanto abria os braços e se afastava de Nagi para fazer um gesto de vitória.  
O adolescente olhou para Schuldig com uma profunda expressão de descrédito.  
- Você está brincando comigo, certo?  
- Sempre.  
- Eu estou falando sério.  
- Eu também! - o alemão redargüiu, piscando os olhos inocentemente e fingindo estar magoado.  
Com um suspiro pesado, Nagi prosseguiu:  
- Você sabe que Freud era tcheco, não?  
- Deslizes da natureza acontecem. - Schuldig deu de ombros e voltou à sua posição original: usando o japonês como suporte - Ainda temos dezenas de nomes para citar, como Adolf Hitler.  
- Austríaco.  
- Till Lindemann.  
Nagi virou a cadeira lentamente, fazendo com que Schuldig tivesse de se afastar, um sorriso torcendo os lábios do telepata de um jeito que o japonês não gostou. Nem um pouco.  
- Mein Gott. **1** Você não conhece Till Lindemann?  
- Não. - o moreno respondeu, claramente procurando por qualquer referência ao nome na sua cabeça enquanto Schuldig alargava o seu sorriso e sentia que ia explodir de novo em gargalhadas. Ou somente explodir, se Nagi não gostasse da brincadeirinha e resolvesse usar seus poderes.  
- Till Lindemann, Nagi. Vocalista do Rammstein.  
A resposta do adolescente foi um olhar de peixe morto para o alemão.  
- Você deve ser o único da sua idade que não sabe do que eu estou falando. - o homem de cabelos flamejantes fez um barulho de desprezo com a garganta logo em seguida, cruzando os braços.  
- Eu sei. Eu só não gosto do barulho deles.  
- Barulho! - a voz do alemão soou indignada.  
- Sim, barulho. Prefiro músicas mais... Calmas.  
- Ah, mesmo assim a Alemanha pode lhe dar o melhor. Mozart, por exemplo.  
- Mozart também era austríaco. - Nagi retortou, no entanto sorrindo um pouco; era raro Schuldig errar tantas vezes seguidas... Ou talvez fosse porque o telepata não estava nem tentando invadir sua cabeça no momento para arrancar informações corretas.  
- Ah, que seja. Eu compenso qualquer problema que a Alemanha já tenha dado ao mundo com a minha presença na Terra. - elucidou o charmoso telepata, mandando a sua já pouca modéstia usual de férias - Mas você não me engana. Volta para a parte que estava lendo antes, quero ver. - pediu Schuldig, aproximando-se de novo da tela do computador e vendo Nagi mexer o mouse mais uma vez para reabrir a janela de antes da internet apenas com a sua telecinese.  
- Pronto. Aqui. - Nagi indicou um tópico na tela, que Schuldig prontamente seguiu com seus penetrantes olhos azuis antes de recomeçar a leitura em voz alta:  
- "Conforme as pessoas vão se desenvolvendo, também vão fixando-se sobre diferentes objetos específicos em distintas etapas: a etapa oral..." - o alemão parou por alguns segundos com um sorriso carregado de sensualidade, aproximando sua mão esquerda do rosto do adolescente e deslizando dois dedos sobre os lábios do outro, vendo com prazer o pulo de susto que Nagi havia dado na cadeira quando sentiu o movimento do telepata. O moreno ameaçou perigosamente a integridade física de Schuldig em silêncio com os olhos.  
- Pare já ou então vai voar na parede.  
- Mas, Nagikins! Eu só estava memorizando melhor o texto.  
- Claro, Schuldig. - Nagi fez um muxoxo e continuou em voz baixa, mas ainda permitindo que Schuldig o ouvisse - Você não tem maturidade para ler esse tipo de coisa.  
- Sabe, eu não tenho maturidade porque provavelmente você ficou com ela. Ainda não vi outro garoto de quinze anos em um estado pior que o seu. - o alemão balançou a cabeça de leve no ombro de Nagi, sentindo suas costas doerem da posição mas mesmo assim não saindo da mesma.  
- Porque você nunca procura por pessoas da minha idade, Schu.  
- Nein. Não é isso. Eu tive quinze anos um dia e mesmo assim não era a miniatura do Bradley.  
- Brad. Você sabe que ele não gosta que falem o nome dele assim.  
- Tá vendo? - Schuldig se afastou e caiu na cama do adolescente, fazendo uma encenação dramática e exagerada, por fim olhando para Nagi enquanto se ajeitava na cama do outro, colocando um dos braços sobre a testa - Até nisso você está igualzinho a ele! Brad não deveria sair adotando criancinhas em orfanatos porque ele as converte em clones! Clones! - o homem de cabelos chamativos exclamou por fim, piscando para o garoto telecinético - E o resto da leitura? Estava ficando bom.  
Balançando a cabeça negativamente e respirando fundo, o adolescente retomou seu trabalho. Sorte do telepata que ele estava adiantado com o trabalho da escola e se encontrava de bom humor, senão Schuldig já teria virado uma grande massa humana desacordada após um belo impacto contra a parede.  
Sabendo que se ele continuasse a ler em silêncio o telepata iria invadir sua mente de novo, o moreninho decidiu retomar a leitura em voz alta, o volume apenas suficiente para que o alemão ouvisse tudo:  
- "...a etapa oral, exemplificada pelo prazer dos bebês na lactação; a etapa anal, exemplificada pelo prazer das crianças ao controlar sua defecação..." - Nagi fez uma curta pausa, nem precisando olhar para Schuldig para usar seus poderes - Já disse para ficar quieto.  
O homem de cabelo laranja estava um pouco atrás de Nagi, sua mão direita milímetros distante do traseiro do moreninho. Congelado naquela posição pela telecinese do Prodigy do Schwarz, o telepata sorriu:  
- Hey, eu estou quieto! Não disse nenhuma palavra.  
- Schuldig...  
- Tá bom, eu paro. - o outro falou, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto - Dá para me soltar agora?  
- Sem problemas. - murmurou o outro em resposta e, erguendo o seu braço e virando a palma da sua mão para a esquerda, ele usou seus poderes para jogar Schuldig de volta na direção da sua cama, subindo o corpo do telepata no ar antes de largá-lo e deixar que o colchão amparasse a queda.  
- Scheiße! **2** - grunhiu o alemão, virando-se na cama para encarar Nagi furiosamente - Que deu em você, Nagi? Andou passando tempo demais com Farfarello e pegou as tendências sádicas dele também?  
- Iie. As tendências sádicas são todas suas, Schu. - o moreno falou com o sorriso mais doce do mundo, virando o rosto para o telepata.  
- O sarcasmo também veio de mim?  
- Claro. Vai deixar eu continuar meu trabalho em paz?  
- ...Ja, ja. Vá em frente.  
Agradecido, o adolescente retomou a leitura da sua página na Wikipedia, passando para a última etapa da lista que estava lendo: etapa fálica. Nisso, ele foi distraído por barulhos estranhos vindos da sua cama, e piscando, ele se virou para ver o quê Schuldig estava aprontando daquela vez.  
E assim que olhou, Nagi decidiu que seria melhor se ele não tivesse olhado. Vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos, o jovem telecinético encarou a tela do computador mas não por estar lendo alguma coisa, e sim porque era o objeto que mais rapidamente poderia devolvê-lo ao seu estado normal de espírito.  
Afinal de contas, não era todo dia que se via Schuldig deitado na sua cama, com a mão direita entre as próprias pernas, emitindo pequenos gemidos de um jeito que deveria ser ilegal.

_"Danke **3** pela parte que me toca."  
"...Não foram elogios."  
"Constatações simples da realidade, então."  
"Também não!"_

- Foi o quê então... Nagi?  
Antes que o adolescente pudesse usar seus poderes para afastar o outro homem de si, Schuldig já havia se aproveitado da sua velocidade inumana e passado seus braços pelo pescoço de Nagi, juntando os dois corpos, apesar da existência da cadeira do computador entre eles. Longo cabelo laranja acariciava o rosto do mais novo dos dois homens suavemente enquanto o telepata descia sua face alguns milímetros para continuar falando ao pé do ouvido do outro:  
- Nagi... Estou esperando uma resposta.  
- I-iya, não era n-nada, Schu... - o jovem telecinético queria abrir um buraco no chão e morrer; já era suficientemente embaraçoso ficar vermelho na frente de Schuldig, que nunca perdoava essas ocasiões. Mas pior ainda era ficar daquela cor por causa do telepata!  
- Ah, Nagi... Se você quer tanto que eu continue exemplificando a terceira etapa, é só pedir... Pode ser tanto em mim quanto em você, acho que os dois jeitos são satisfatórios.  
- Não! - o moreno falou mais alto e conseguiu girar a cadeira, olhando Schuldig atentamente apesar do calor no seu rosto - Você andou bebendo antes de vir para cá, Schu?  
Os olhos azuis do telepata cintilaram de um jeito perigoso. Perigosamente atraente, claro, sob a claridade do monitor.  
- Por que você não descobre sozinho? Muito mais excitante. - piscando um olho, o homem de cabelos laranjas terminou com a distância que separava os dois, alcançando os lábios macios e inocentes de Nagi com os seus, partindo os mesmos com a sua língua experiente.  
Um sorriso de triunfo foi sentido pelo adolescente, que mesmo assim não fez movimento algum para parar ou interromper o que estava acontecendo. Em profundo estado de choque por causa das ações de Schuldig, o moreno nem percebeu que seu corpo estava respondendo às investidas do outro, fato esse, porém, notado pelo telepata.  
Um gemido baixo, quase tímido: foi esse o som que fez o homem de cabelo flamejante parar o beijo, optando por descer seus lábios para o encontro do pescoço com o ombro de Nagi, ocupando-se com aquele trecho de pele enquanto sua mão direita descia pelo tórax do moreninho e procurava os botões e o zíper da calça que o outro usava. Quando Schuldig efetivamente passou pelos botões e chegou a tocar o membro do adolescente que já começava a ficar rígido, a consciência de Nagi voltou.  
E junto com ela a distância entre o japonês e o telepata, cortesia dos poderes do moreno. O alemão estava a pelo menos dois metros do outro agora, com um sorriso que era simplesmente indecifrável, impenetrável e irresistível.  
- Schuldig... O quê você está fazendo? - perguntou o adolescente da sua cadeira, sua respiração ligeiramente acelerada e seu rosto muito vermelho; características essas que não se apresentavam no outro.  
- No presente segundo, nada. - o telepata respondeu, enquanto abria e fechava a mão direita, observando o movimento dos seus próprios dedos antes de encarar Nagi mais uma vez - Não tem muito que eu possa fazer a dois metros de distância.  
Embora ainda estivesse corado, o jovem japonês estreitou os olhos. Schuldig claramente estava escondendo o jogo se ainda estava sorrindo daquela maneira perversa.

_"Perverso, eu?"  
"Distrair os outros quando estão fazendo trabalho já é maldade..."  
"Hey, Nagikins! Nós somos os caras malvados, lembra? E depois, eu estava meramente salvando a sua sanidade mental."  
_  
Nagi rolou os olhos.

_"Esqueci que você realmente entende muito de sanidade..."  
"Menos que o Farfie, mas sempre deu pro gasto. E por que você está desviando do assunto que realmente quer discutir?"_

Empurrando a cadeira para trás com os pés, o jovem telecinético se colocou na defensiva, mesmo sem perceber. O que obviamente foi notado por Schuldig, que deu alguns passos para frente e alargou o seu sorriso.  
- Não tem nada para discutir... E eu preciso terminar meu trabalho. - falando com a voz mais cheia de determinação que conseguiu, Nagi se virou para o computador e colocou sua mente no modo "ignorar Schuldig", o que significava erguer seus escudos.  
Talvez por esse grande descuido, o adolescente percebeu tarde demais que ele estava preso a cadeira do seu computador pelos braços do outro, a respiração quente de Schuldig no seu pescoço e desarmando-o por completo, fazendo Nagi esquecer que possuía telecinese.  
- Alguém já te disse que é inútil mentir para telepatas? - o alemão sussurrou aquela frase na sua língua natal para o outro, e Nagi sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, não sabendo se era por causa das mãos do outro que retomavam o trabalho bruscamente interrompido de antes ou se era porque aquela língua anglo-saxã soava tão incrivelmente convidativa quando deixava os lábios de Schuldig.  
Com cada toque, palavra e respiração do telepata, o moreno foi perdendo mais e mais do seu auto-controle, terminando por fechar os olhos por completo e deitar sua cabeça no ombro do homem mais velho quando se viu próximo, muito próximo do seu clímax.  
E justamente nessa hora, o alemão parou o que estava fazendo, seu próprio rosto parcialmente encoberto pelo seu cabelo e deixando a mostra somente a elegante curva dos seus lábios, ocasionalmente umedecidos pela sua língua.  
- Aaaah, Schu...  
- Ja, muito bom. Agora me diga... Você quer que eu termine?  
- ...H-hai. - o outro respondeu, lutando para pronunciar algo coerente no estado em que se encontrava.  
Não houve tréplica verbal, Schuldig apenas aumentando a pressão que estava aplicando e levando Nagi por fim ao seu ápice, aproveitando a visão que tinha e gostando de ver o corpo do outro tremer nas suas mãos. A sensação de intenso controle que ele tinha agora, ao dominar o adolescente tão facilmente... Era inebriante. Quase tão bom quanto sexo.  
Quando tudo havia terminado, o telepata limpou sua mão utilizando um lenço descartável que estava dentro de uma caixinha sobre a mesa do computador de Nagi, jogando o mesmo dentro da lata de lixo que estava por perto. Encaminhando-se para a porta do quarto do adolescente, ele abriu a porta e encostou-se no batente.  
- Sabe, Nagikins... Agora que eu consegui memorizar as etapas oral e fálica, talvez você queira me ajudar com a etapa que sobrou no escritório, já que o Bradley saiu de lá. Tem um divã vermelho, livros por toda parte... Um ambiente que eu acho que Freud aprovaria.  
Schuldig fechaou a porta silenciosamente atrás de si e se foi, deixando o adolescente processando o significado das palavras do seu colega, olhando para a tela do computador que nem de longe tinha a mesma importância de antes. Em um movimento decidido, ele se levantou da sua cadeira, agarrando a escrivaninha com as mãos de repente por sentir suas pernas fracas demais.  
Quando o adolescente se moveu por fim, saindo do quarto também e rumando para o escritório atrás do telepata, seu cérebro procurava razões e justificativas racionais para o porquê dele estar seguindo as sugestões dadas pelo alemão. E não achou nenhuma.  
Talvez simplesmente não houvesse explicação, porque aquele era Schuldig; alguém que nem mesmo Freud conseguiria explicar.

**1** Meu Deus.  
**2** Merda!  
**3** Obrigado.

**FIM**

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Espero que tenha ficado sem muito OOC, especialmente o Nagi. xX Nunca trabalho muito com ele... E antes que me esqueça, tudo sobre Freud e suas teorias que foram mencionadas aqui vieram da Wikipedia. :3 

Obrigada a todos pela atenção!  
Mari-chan.


End file.
